


Daddy's Cranky Angel

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: Destiel Daddies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cranky!Cas, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Righteous Man is a morning person...who knew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Cranky Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garrisonbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/gifts).



> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.
> 
>  
> 
> This fic grew from a short little feel-better ask-ficlet I wrote for [garrisonbabe](http://garrisonbabe.tumblr.com/). When I decided to embellish it, this happened. Hope she likes the altered result. *chews lip*

Dean carefully climbs onto the bed, hand slipping under the edge of the covers, "Hey, Cas."  Castiel groans and rolls over.  Dean sidles closer and croons softly, "Cas, wake up."

He gets shoved back, the blanket getting pulled up and tucked around Castiel's body, "Go 'way."

Dean laughs and tries to peek into Castiel's cocoon, but fails to find the edge of the blanket.  He sing-songs, "Come on, darlin'.  I made your favorite.”  Dean pauses for dramatic effect, “Waffles!  I also made you some peppermint tea.”

There's a faint grumbling from under the covers and then one corner flips down, a single blue eye peeking out, "I hate you."

Dean grins, reaching out to smooth Cas’ sleep-mussed hair, "No, Baby, you hate mornings."

Castiel scowls and mutters, "That too."

Dean shifts closer, resting his head on Cas’ pillow.  He smiles, reminding the angel, “You love me.”

Castiel squints at him and before Dean can stop him, one hand emerges from under the covers to flick him on the nose, “Sometimes.”

Dean squawks in laughter and rubs his nose, “Oh, I love how grouchy you are in the mornings.”

Cas makes a face at him and gripes, “I never would have guessed that Dean Winchester, The Righteous Man, was a morning person.  Blasphemy of blasphemies.”  The words are cranky but Dean sees the little smile on Castiel’s lips.

“And who would have thought that Castiel, Angel of The Lord, would have such a nasty disposition first thing in the morning?”  Dean tugs the bedcovers up and slips underneath, joining Cas in his sleep-warmed bubble.  He kisses Castiel’s forehead and whispers, “Do you want me to bring you breakfast in bed?  Will that improve your mood?”

“What would improve my mood is actually being able to sleep through the night without having to-“ Cas takes a breath, face twisting.  Dean knows that look.  Castiel sits up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and races to the master bath, nearly tripping on the blankets tangled around his legs.  Dean throws the covers off and follows him at a more sedate pace.  He can hear the violent retching coming from inside the small room and he turns the faucet on, wetting a washcloth with cool water.  Next he fills the plastic cup sitting on the counter with water, setting it aside before wringing the washcloth out and shutting off the tap. 

Dean sits behind Castiel’s kneeling body and rubs a hand over his back as he heaves into the toilet.  He holds the washcloth out for him to take and whispers against the back of his neck, “I’m right here, Angel.”

Cas shrugs out from under his touch and snatches the washcloth from his grip.  Dean holds his hands up in a gesture of surrender, sitting back against the wall behind him.  Castiel reaches to flush the toilet and wipes at his face with the cool rag, eyes glaring at him accusingly, “I hate you.”

Dean nods, “I know.”  He cups his hand over Cas’ cheek, “We’ve been over this many times in the last two months, _Gassagen In_.  You suffer immensely because of _and_ for me.”  Castiel nods and opens his mouth to speak but doesn’t say anything; he leans over the toilet edge and resumes his forceful vomiting instead.  A pain-filled whine filters out from between the angel’s lips and Dean lifts a hand to flush the toilet, “I’m sorry you’re miserable, Cas.  If I could take it from you, I would.  You know that, right?”

Castiel wipes his mouth the washcloth and nods, allowing Dean to pull him back against his chest.  “I am aware of this fact, yes.”  Dean’s hand cards through Cas’ hair, lips brushing over the side of his throat.  His chest is heaving, face pinched, as he tries to calm the roiling in his stomach, “I’ve been told the morning sickness passes after the first trimester.”

“Mmm hmm, that’s what the books say.”

He feels Castiel shift in his embrace to look at him, asking in a surprised voice, “You read the books I bought?” 

Dean tilts his head in confusion and nods, “Of course I did, Cas.”  He noses along Castiel’s jaw and asks quietly, “You ready to get up?”  His angel makes a disgusted huff in his throat and shakes his head.  Dean slides his hand up underneath Cas’ t-shirt and splays a hand over his still-flat belly.  His thumb rubs tiny circles on the skin, making Cas sigh softly, “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.”  Castiel’s weight settles more fully against him and he whispers, “The nausea goes away when you do that.  It’s almost as if the life inside me knows it’s you.”  Dean smiles, his whole hand shifting to rub over the angel’s abdomen, fingertips ghosting over the skin.  “Did you forget I’m able to feel your thoughts?”

“No.”  His voice is playful when he responds, “I know you can snoop in my head, Angelface.  So tell me, what am I thinking right now?”

“You are radiating alpha-male feelings, Dean.”

Dean laughs, “Where did you hear that phrase?  No wait!  I know.  Sammy, right?”  Castiel chuckles and that’s all the answer Dean needs, “He’s just jealous I’m gonna be a daddy.”

“ _We’re_.”

“Hmm?”

“ _We’re_ both going to be daddies, Dean Winchester.  Not just you.”

Dean hugs Cas and teases, “Ohhh, I got full-named.  I _must_ be in trouble.”

Castiel _hmms_ softly and teases back, “When _aren’t_ you in trouble, _hoath_?”

“Touché _,_ ” Dean gives Cas’ belly one last caress and asks, “You wanna see if you can keep some breakfast down?”  Castiel grimaces and tucks his face into Dean’s neck.  “Come on, will you at least try a few bites?  For me?”

Cas groans and mutters petulantly, “No.”

Dean realizes it’s an asshole move, but he pleads, “If not for me, will you do it for our baby?” 

Castiel sighs and moans, “I’ll just throw it up again, Dean.  You have no idea how awful it is to spend so much time in this horrid room.” 

“I know, Cas, I know.”  Dean rubs a hand up and down Castiel’s arm, “I’ll make you a deal.”  The angel looks up, obviously interested.  “You try and eat something, drink your peppermint tea and if you throw up, I’ll sit here and hold you while you do.”

His promise is met with a disbelieving scoff, “You do that anyway.”

Dean chuckles, “True.  _But_ this deal comes with middle-of-the-night-puke-fest cuddling.”  He growls playfully in Cas’ ear, “You think I don’t know you mojo me back to sleep when you get up?”  Cas smiles against the skin of his throat.  “You think you’re so slick, don’t you?”

“I did not wish to disturb you, Dean.”

“How many times have I told you?  We’re in this together, you dummy.”  Dean lightly scratches along Castiel’s nape, short nails dragging a little purr out of the angel.  “If you’re miserable, then I’m miserable right there with you, okay?”  Cas nods against his shoulder and Dean shakes him gently, “Okay?”

Castiel laughs softly and agrees, “Okay, Dean.”  He looks up and jerks his chin towards the sink, “I think perhaps I should brush my teeth before eating breakfast.”  Dean smiles, nodding.  He eases out from behind his husband and holds his hands down for Cas to take.  “I can stand without assistance,” Dean tilts his head and gives him a disapproving look, one that convinces Castiel to take his hands, “but thank you for your help,” his statement begins in English, but the endearment he murmurs in Enochian, “ _Soulmate._ ”

Dean grins, both hands reaching up to frame his face, lips brushing over his forehead, “Alright, sweet-talker,” he pats Cas’ hip and backs out of the room, one finger lifted to point at his chest, “hurry up and brush your teeth.  I’ll go make you some new waffles.”

Castiel is in the process of putting the toothbrush in his mouth, but pauses to remind him, “Don’t forget my tea.”

“When have I ever forgotten your tea?”  Cas sticks the toothbrush in his mouth and wisely doesn’t say anything.  Dean turns on his way out of the bedroom and mutters good-naturedly over his shoulder, “Yeah, keep brushing there, preggo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used my trusty Enochian translator for this fic.
> 
>  _Gassagen In_ \- Angel Mine  
>  _Hoath_ \- Love and/or Lover


End file.
